


You Make My Heart Flutter

by Lu_nate



Series: Maybe Someday [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_nate/pseuds/Lu_nate
Summary: A chance encounter between a masked man and a knight of the Deliverance give birth to wings neither knew they needed.Soulmate AU(In the works)





	You Make My Heart Flutter

**Author's Note:**

> There's only one sentence because I still need to finalize everything LOL...
> 
> I did this to force myself to finish because it was depressing to see it in my files gathering dust.
> 
> I wish AO3 let you make series without posting a work, man.

When Lukas was young, his mother would share stories of soulmates.


End file.
